DeliciouslyDangerous1: The Ice Bucket Challenge!
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: Well, it's basically what the title says, but whateves! Anyways, I got nominated by Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, so I'm decided to do this! This is madness! Madness? THIS. IS. THE. ICE. BUCKET. CHALLENGE! *kicks you down the hole* Enjoy my crappy writing skills, just don't judge me! Oh, and check to see if I nominated any of you to do it!


**Hey guys, what's up!? Oh, that's cool, thanks for sharing! Anyways, I got nominated to do the Ice Bucket Challenge by Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, so I'm gonna do it! I have the people I nominated to do it down at the bottom, so go check it out and see if you're name is down there!**

**Well, here we go!**

* * *

"Oh man, this is gonna be so awesome! I've done set up the cameras and everything!" Jay exclaimed, sitting in the back of the truck, waiting for the que for him and Cole to dump the bucket on me.

Lloyd smiled, nodding his head rapidly. "I know, right!? I'm so gonna post this one on Wutube!" He began, whipping out his phone, "It's gonna be so epic, like the Final Battle epic!"

"Yeah, yeah...will you two just shut up!? I'm already freaking out enough as it is!" I yelled, pacing back and forth in the driveway. "I mean, I already hate cold water enough as it is!"

Beside me, Nya chuckled, shaking her head at the two boys. "Listen, don't worry about those two idiots. They get excited about everything. Hell, I'll bet they get excited when they have to take a poop or something!" She exclaimed, making the both of us laugh.

I sighed, waiting for Cole and Kai to bring out the bucket. "Yeah, you're right. I've got nothing to worry about, it's just cold...really cold water!" I said, chuckling nervously, biting my bottom lip.

Arisa and Lena were next to come over, both of them clapping me on the back, smiling at me. "Well, think of it this way. Maybe when you're done, you can go cuddle with..._Kai_?" Lena suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I blushed, gently shoving her away from me. "S-Shut up, Lena! Go sit with Lloyd or something!" I yelled. She took my advice and happily bounded over to Lloyd, taking a seat on his lap, placing a kiss on his cheek.

I sighed once more, staring at the door, knowing that Cole and Kai were on the other side with the bucket. I felt someone lay their hand on my shoulder, turning around to find Jay there, camera in my face. "Say cheese, princess!"

There was a bright flash as the picture was taken, Jay running off before I could see properly again. I rubbed my eyes, just as I felt another hand on my shoulder. Grabbing the hand, I flipped whoever it was over my shoulder, only to find that it wasn't Jay.

"Oh, Kai! I'm so sorry, I thought you were Jay!" I yelled, kneeling down to help him. He didn't seem hurt, all he did was chuckle, rubbing the back of his head and...blushing?

"It's fine, don't worry about it! All of the girls react that way when they think it's Jay, well, all of the normal ones do anyways. Arisa's not normal!" He said, grinning at me as Arisa yelled in the background. "Hey, Kai! You stupid prick, I heard that!"

He chuckled, then Cole approached us, holding...the bucket. I gulped, watching as the ice and water moved around in the bucket, my eyes transfixed on the rather large bucket.

"You ready?" asked Cole, smirking at me as he grabbed the bucket. Jay was the next to shout out something, making me want to hit him so bad. "Yeah, let's get this show on the road! My Wutube subscribers wanna see this!" Jay shouted, cameras all set to record.

Flipping him off, I stood there as Cole and Kai climbed onto the back of the truck, the bucket looming over me. It took only a second, but before I knew it, I was drenched from head to toe in freezing cold water.

"Holy shit, that's fucking freezing! Oh my Overlord, I'm gonna freeze to death! I'm gonna look like Jack from Titanic by the end of the night!" I shouted, shivering before I felt something wrap around my shoulders. A towel.

"There you go, can't let such a pretty girl get sick, now can we?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow at me, making me blush and shake my head. "C'mon, let's go get you warm, and I think I know just the way to do that..." He said, suggestively, leading me into the academy.

"Why do I have a feeling that we're not gonna be seeing those two for a while?" Lena asked. And she was right.

* * *

**Ugh, I'm no good at writing! I should just...end it now! (My writing I mean, not my life or anything like that!)**

**Anyways, the people I nominate to do this are : IceFreak101, NinjaWriterMaster, ToxicNinjaKitty3399, and soggybella679g! HAHAHA!**

**I'm just gonna...shut up now...*sigh***


End file.
